


swimming

by TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Aoi Asahina, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	swimming

Her body cuts through the water, fluid and easy. Around her, bubbles slowly rise to the surface, small sparkles in the expanse of blue.

Her hair - now freed from its normal ponytail - swirls around her like a mermaid's, brown serving to accentuate her tan skin. With a small laugh (or what passes for a laugh underwater) she does a small flip, rolling over once in the water before her feet touch the pool wall. The tile feels smooth against her toes as she pushes off again, a blissful smile crossing her face.

Her head breaks the surface and she gasps for air, sucking in a hasty breath before she returns to the watery depths.

The pool is her home, in all its chlorinated glory. Even if it's not her  _actual_ home, with Yuta and her parents, it's still comforting enough.

It still feels as though, if she were to close her eyes, she'd open them to see  _real_ sunlight, not the washed-out fluorescent of the gym.

It's a paltry substitution for freedom, but a welcome gesture nonetheless.

"Asahina."

Aoi breaks the surface, grasping the edge of the pool for support. She hoists herself out of the pool, chlorinated droplets splattering across the tile. 

Sakura offers her a towel, the faintest smile playing on her face. "That was quite impressive."

"Thanks!" Aoi chirps, taking the towel from Sakura's calloused hand. She rubs it over her hair, ignoring the way her brown locks stick up randomly, and proceeds to drape it around her neck. "You know I love to swim!"

"That I do," Sakura replies, and  _yep_ , she's definitely happy. 

That is, if the kiss she places on Aoi's forehead is any indication.

"Sakura!" Aoi playfully protests, swatting half-heartedly at the other girl's head. " _Meanie_."

Sakura shoots her a mischievous grin - or rather, what passes for mischievous, since Sakura is typically fairly stoic - and ruffles Aoi's hair, which does  _nothing_ to help the mess.

"Hey!" Aoi whines, but she's smiling too. "You  _suck_."

Sakura merely shoots her a faint smile, striding away at a fast clip.

With Aoi's clothes.

"Sakura!"


End file.
